


Pirate King

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks Don could use some jewelry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas spikedluv and penguingal

Don stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the post-coital afterglow.  
  
Charlie propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at him. Don could practically see the wheels turning in his brother’s head. “What?” he asked, reaching up to tug gently on a curl.  
  
Charlie looked at him through hooded eyes and hooked one leg over Don’s. Don groaned. He knew that look. Whatever Charlie was thinking about, it had to do with Don.  
  
Charlie grinned. “I was just thinking that you’d look really sexy with an earring.”  
  
Don blinked. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting Charlie to say but it wasn’t that. “An earring?” he repeated.  
  
“Mmhm.” Charlie was practically purring. He lightly walked his fingers up Don’s chest.  
  
“What, like a pirate?” Don asked, trying to get a hold on this whole earring thing.  
  
Charlie chuckled, a low, throaty, incredibly sexy sound that made Don’s cock twitch. “Not like a pirate,” he said, grinning against Don’s chest. “Like a diamond stud. Right…here,” he said, touching Don’s left ear with the tip of his index finger before gently sucking the earlobe into his mouth.  
  
Don groaned but he had a reputation to maintain, he couldn’t give in so easily. “I don’t think that’s regulation, Charlie.”  
  
“You’ll think of something,” Charlie said confidently.  
  
“You sound awfully sure I want to please you,” Don murmured, running a hand lightly down Charlie’s back.  
  
“Experience tells me I’m right. Just like it tells you I’ll make it worth your while.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” He quickly rolled Charlie under him and pinned his wrists above his head in one smooth motion. “What do you say you give me an advance on my reward?”  
  
Charlie smiled and the love in his eyes made Don’s breath catch, as always. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
